the_dark_orderfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dark Order Early History
Early History of The Dark Order Around 4980 BBY, a Sith Lord sought to seat himself on the newly formed Dark Council. Through various agreements, packs, and pledges of loyalty and powerful favors should he become a member of the dark council, he began to hatch a plot. Lord Tuktsa devised a plan to overthrow his former master, Darth Zavakon and assume his mantel as councilor of the Ministry of Knowledge. The Path to the Council Tuktsa began exploring the jungles of Dromund Kaas in secret with his Apprentice Dzari Tsun desiring to see what secrets the planet held that might aid his plan to overthrow Darth Zavakon with whatever hidden knowledge he suspected the planet contained. Thorough his explorations, he discovered a sealed temple deep in the Dromund Kaas jungles which had apparently been left behind by the planet’s former Sith Inhabitants. After secretly and discretely unsealing the temple, Lord Tuktsa and his apprentice began to study the temple and its contents – often meditating there for hours or days on end in the darkside energies left behind. They proceeded in this manner over the next year, learning a lot about the darkside which had been forgotten. During the year Lord Tuktsa spent at the temple with his apprentice, the Emperor began to claim the Dark Temple for himself, and utilized Darth Zavakon’s Imperial Reclamation Service to study the Dark Temple. This put Darth Zavakon at a precarious position to gather more knowledge and favor with the Emperor, which could solidify his position on the council. Realizing this, Lord Tuktsa was forced to accelerate his time-frame for his plot. Calling on the favors he was granted, he sent Apprentice Dzari Tsun to gather more apprentices so that they may train others with their new-found knowledge while he mustered additional assets that he had been promised. Lord Tuktsa spent the next few years training the new apprentices and planning his move. His 24 new apprentices along with his new army made their move around 4970 BBY during a gathering of the Dark Council in the Citadel. A few minutes into the council’s meeting, Lord Tuktsa and his forces - numbering an estimated 800 strong - stormed the Citadel in the heart of Kaas City. They quickly overcame the Citadel’s defense forces and made their way to the Council Chambers. Lord Tuktsa entered the chambers in a grand display – flanked by his apprentices and the remaining military forces after they stormed the citadel me marched into the chambers with confidence and declared a Kaggath on Darth Zavakon. With the Council Member cut off from his forces and resources, he was forced to accept Tuktsa’s terms of a one-on-one Sith battle right there in the chambers. Darth Zavakon and Lord Tuktsa fought long and hard proving, to the surprise of all involved, that the two were matched in every aspect of the battle. Growing impatient and frustrated, Lord Tuktsa made a bold and daring attempt to turn the battle in his favor. He began the battle ritual he had been learning and perfecting which would rapidly strip Darth Zavakon of the force and his knowledge, allowing Lord Tuktsa to absorb them. This attempt failed when Lord Tuktsa completed the ritual and it backfired. Instead of stripping Darth Zavakon of the force, it stripped Tuktsa of the force instead, along with rapidly deteriorating his memory. Before Tuktsa could be consumed by his mistake, he broke the Kaggath and ordered his apprentices and remaining forces to attack the Councilors. Unbeknownst to Lord Tuktsa, the council had anticipated this move and had staged an ambush. Soon the chambers became a battleground. It only was a short time before Dzari Tsun realized she and her fellows were fighting a lop-sided battle, the likes of which did not favor her and her allies. In a desperate attempt, she ordered the remaining troops to cover her and her fellow Sith. The council’s forces descended on the fleeing Sith as they fled the Citadel and Kaas City towards the spaceport. The surviving 13 Sith fled Dromund Kaas on a stolen freighter, hoping to avoid pursuit on their way to Yavin IV, a destination that Lord Tuktsa had planned on visiting after he became a member of the council. The fleeing Sith were not so lucky. The Sith Empire had tracked them back to Yavin, forcing the remaining 13 Sith to evade the combined efforts of all 12 council members’ forces. Having landed during the end of the dry season, the 13 faced scarce water and warm weather, eventually resulting in the death of four of them. A two months later, as the wet and stormy season approached, the Council Members called off their pursuit at the command of the Emperor himself, and their forces returned to Dromund Kaas. In the days following the Council’s withdrawal from their search for the Sith on Yavin IV, the 9 remaining Sith battled the raging storms and rain, trying to find suitable shelter. Eventually they stumbled upon an old temple built by the Massassi warriors, where the 9 decided to settle in. Over time, they referred to themselves as The Dark Order, a tribute to their beliefs on the force and their secret existence.